Candies, Candles, Presents and Blood
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Rhode is bored easily, but maybe there is one thing that can really amuse her... Rhodecentric


Title: Candies, Candles, Presents and Blood

Author: Aeriel Cross

Genre: General

Rating: PG-13

This is one of my Rhode centric stories…actually I wanted to make it Rhode/Allen, but then I thought that it can come later. I hope you'll enjoy this story. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of dgray man. Why do i keep forgetting my disclaimers!? You must forgive me next time if i do...

'And the devil did grin, for his darling sin is pride that apes humility.'

-anoymous

Rhode Camelot was bored easily.

Despite being surrounded by everything she likes – toys, dolls, candies – she gets tired of them after a while. Dolls and stuffed toys would never last, torn, flung, ripped apart to expose white cotton beneath, one lone eye dangling by a mere woolen thread, smile stitched up with red threads. Presents would always lose their element of surprise and entertainment after a while, being generally all the same. Rhode had so many of them that it was no longer fun to her, and tosses it absent-mindedly aside after having known their contents. Candies weren't permanent, allowing her to savor the sweet sugary taste for just a while, but after the tang faded, it seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

As the youngest member of the Noah family, she was merely a kid – a child. She had a doting uncle and loving siblings, but they are often too busy to play with her. Uncle Millennium is always too busy scheming for his next move, Jasdebi too obsessed with one another, and Tyki too occupied with his human friends. Of course, they would entertain her when they could, but it was seldom. Always, she was required to complete her homework, and without fail, she would somehow 'accidentally' set it on fire. In her opinion, adults were drab and boring. They just simply didn't understand children. With nothing to do, she would take Rero out for fun, demanding that the umbrella golem entertain her as best as it can, but its abilities were limited. All it could do was talk, fly and say its name, and soon Rhode was bored with him too. So she tossed him aside again.

If Earl-tama was free, he'd play with her and tell her stories. Tyki would piggy-back her around. But still she was bored.

One day, Tyki brought home a puppy for her, and she was delighted. She liked the soft feel of its fur, its cold wet nose as it put its snout in her hands, its wagging tail, and most of all, its soft, friendly eyes that held no suspicion for anyone. For a while, she treated it well. She fed it candies, hugged it, feeling its heartbeat against her own, its hot breath on her face. Then she started playing with it. It barely lasted a day, its life extinguished just like a flame. She stared down at its mangled broken body lying in a crimson pool of its blood and told and Akuma to clear it up for her. As the horrible crunching sounds started, Rhode became bored again.

Days turned into years, years into decades.

She spent her time fiddling with ribbons, vandalizing on the walls, staring into the flames of her candles, or tailing behind Earl-tama around hoping he'd notice her. Even as a Noah, life could be pretty boring – she'd fiddle with humans, but they were just too easy to poke fun at. How she wished there was a more durable toy to break.

Then she heard about Allen Walker.

An exorcist cursed by his father to see the souls of Akuma when he turned him into one – the trauma left him with his hair white, and gave him determination to 'save' Akumas from their terrible fate, breaking their contract with the Earl. Naturally, the Earl was pissed about it, but he didn't show it and let it slide – after all, he had more than enough Akumas. She heard of how desperately he was trying to save them.

'Exorcist…huh?'

A snow white rabbit hopped past her foot, a present from Tyki, and she snatched the creature up by its ears, watching it squeal in pain and floundering in the air pitifully. In one swift movement she snapped its neck, and it was still, dangling limply from her hand. Tying a red ribbon around its neck, she stroked its fur lovingly, then threw it over to one of Earl-tama's Akumas who crunched it up immediately, blood splattering on the floor. A smile graced her lips, and she grinned predator-like.

'Allen Walker….' She murmured, tracing his name in the air with a finger. 'You'll be next.'


End file.
